Sakura
How Sakura joined the Tourney Date: 25th. Weather: Sunny... Today's training regimen: 100 laps around the deck, 500 push-ups, 500 pull-ups, 500 sit-ups, and 800 squats. Um... What else was there? Oh, yeah! I swabbed the decks, cooked dinner for the whole crew, and then there was that arm-wrestling tournament with Iron Man, Blanka and Captain America! Aha ha ha ha! That was a blast! Have I really gotten stronger? Am I closer to my goal of getting strong like him? Like I used to wish for? He's out there somewhere... under these same stars... It doesn't matter, though. I'll get to see him soon enough at the tournament! Hang on, Bowser-san! I'll be there--- BOWSER-SAN?!?!?!? He has Ryu-san with him!! I must enter the Smash Bros. Tourney and stop him for good! Classic Mode Intro Movie (Bowser's Revenge) Sakura: Thank you so much, Ryu-san! It was really awesome getting to fight you again! Ryu: Yeah. You, too. Let's do it again soon! Sakura: Alright! Iron Man: Hey, Sakura! Better get on board before we leave ya behind, kid! Sakura: I'm coming! Well, bye, then! Bowser: Hold it right there, little girl! Sakura: What?! Bowser: Stay right there or I'm taking your friend, Ryu, with me! GWAHAHAHAHA! Ryu: Oh, no! It's Bowser! Sakura: Bowser-san, you just don't quit! Iron Man: You are a two-bit punk, Bowser! Bowser: What did you say?! Ryu: Take this! Bowser: Gotcha! You'll never see Ryu again, Sakura! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sakura: Bowser-san, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! Classic Mode Ending Movie (Free of the Control) When the last remnants of Bowser disintigrated, Ryu fell to his knees, free of Bowser's mind control. Sakura ran to her friend, "Ryu-san!" She was worried but he said to her, "It's alright. I resisted Bowser's control as much as possible until you could beat him." The school girl got up and said, "Now do you feel like-" but Ryu was leaving and he said, "Thanks for freeing me. To have my free will taken, it was horrifying. I'll train some other time." Just then, an old man named Retsu came by. "So, saving my old opponent makes you two friends." Next day, Sakura was biking to school and she thought to herself, "I was just to glad I freed Ryu-san from Bowser-san. I can't help why he still won't be my teacher yet. Maybe if I seek out the legendary Gouken, would that give me a clue?" She then said to herself, "Well, after school, time to find this Gouken!" then continued biking. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sakura holds one fist close to her and one fist outward. After the announcer calls her name Sakura punches her right fist into her left hand saying "Yeah! Let's go!" Special Attacks Hadoken (Neutral) Sakura fires an energy ball from her palms while saying "Hadoken!". Shunpukyaku (Side) Sakura performs a hurricane kick and says "Shunpukyaku!" Shouoken (Up) Sakura performs a jumping uppercut like Ryu's jumping uppercut and says "Shouoken!" Tengyo Hadoken (Down) Sakura fires an energy ball from her palms at a 45-degree angle and says "Tengyo Hadoken!" Haru Ichiban (Hyper Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Sakura will use a series of low, sweeping, spinning kicks while saying "Argh!" followed by a backward-facing kick to the opponent's midsection when she says "I've had ENOUGH!". Haru Ranman (Final Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Sakura quickly ducks down while saying "THIS OUGHTA FINISH YOU!" and performs what appears to be the EX Special version of her Shunpukyaku. If the high kick connects and launches her opponent into the air, she will then jump after them, performing a single-hit Sakura Otoshi, complete with Sakura saying "ATTACK!!!!!". As the opponent hits the ground, Sakura will land feet-first on them, sending them flying into the upper Blast Line before jumping off and saying "...and that's a wrap...". Victory Animations #Sakura says "So...", sits down, says "...tired...", and falls asleep. She starts snoring after this. #*Sakura says "Thanks...", sits down, says "Now I need some-", and falls asleep before she finishes speaking. She starts snoring after this. (Edge Master victories only) #Sakura clenches her fist, says "I'll be a great fighter one day!", then she puts her hands on her hips and says "Just you wait and see...". #*Sakura clenches her fist, says "Ryu-san...", then she puts her hands on her hips and says "I didn't mean to hurt you...". (Ryu/Astaroth victories only) #Sakura pats her cheeks twice and says "This is really fun!" while raising her fist in the air. This is also Sakura's Street Fighter IV retry animation. #*Sakura pats her cheeks twice and says "I forgot to tell you that YOUR HEAD IS ON FIRE!" while raising her fist in the air. (Dormammu/Ghost Rider victories only) #*Sakura pats her cheeks twice and says "Okay..." while raising her fist in the air. (M.O.D.O.K. victories only) #Sakura wipes off her eyebrow, then she says "Well, I guess that's about it..." while holding her hand up. #*Sakura wipes off her eyebrow while saying "I seek opponents stronger than myself.". Sakura then chuckles and says "Just kidding!" while holding her hand up. (Regigigas victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sakura lowers to the ground on a platform and jumps off saying "Careful! You might hurt yourself!". Special Quotes *Ryu-san!!!!! (When fighting Ryu or Astaroth) *I play for keeps! (When fighting Edge Master) *Pleased to meet you! (When fighting M.O.D.O.K.) *NO!!!!! (When fighting Bowser, Pyrrha, or Shin) *The name's Sakura Kasugano! (When paired with Jin or Kazuya during a Team Battle) *Give it your best shot! (When fighting Sophitia, Lex Luthor, Plastic Man, Shew, Shachi, or Hyou) Trivia *Sakura was was one of the first two Street Fighter characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Akuma was confirmed alongside her. *Sakura seems to have a crush on not just Ryu, but also Astaroth. *Sakura and Cao Cao are the only characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney who have an actual title for their Classic Mode Intro and Outro movies, as opposed to just being untitled. *Sakura has a unique On-Screen Appearance SFX. It is a siren that was previously used in Melee and Brawl when being asked to erase all saved data. In Melee, the SFX was heard when asked to erase everything a second time, but in Brawl, it was heard when asked to erase everything a third time. *Sakura's rival in Street Fighter IV is Ryu, but Bowser is her rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney because the Koopa King captured Ryu just like when he captured Peach in Super Mario Bros. Her second rival is Bowser Jr.. Her midgame opponent is Tourney 2 is Volga, seeking an alliance with the Dragon Knight in her quest to rescue Ryu. Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Street Fighter characters